pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Wei Tang Brothers
|image = |fullname = Cheung Hu Jin |born = December 24, 1998 (Aged 26)Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 34 Shanghai, China Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters |died = January 8, 2025 |causeofdeath = Crushed to death by Otachi |citizenship = Chinese |family = Lui Wei (???) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 11" |weight = 167 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Jaeger Pilots |rank = PPDC Ranger |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |number = R-XWEI_559.20-I |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |pilot = Crimson Typhoon |partner = (see: birth name) |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Charles Luu Lance Luu Mark Luu }} Cheung, Hu and Jin Wei Tang (or Wei Tang ClanLuu Triplets talk about their roles on Pacific Rim) were PPDC Rangers and the pilots of Crimson Typhoon. History Early Life The Wei's are former street fighters who have fought the Kaiju several times and became local heroes in China. Their personal dragon symbol is found all over Hong Kong. In 2015 they joined the Jaeger Academy to become Jaeger pilots. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. The Wei's assist the Pan Pacific Defense Corps with their extensive knowledge on the Jaeger's systems, weapons and deployment strategies.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome The brothers are famous for their use of the signature "Thundercloud Formation" in battle against the Kaiju. Pacific Rim The Wei's are airlifted from the Shatterdome in Crimson Typhoon to help defend Victoria Harbour from two category IV Kaiju, Otachi and Leatherback. Herc and Chuck Hansen are ordered by Marshall Stacker Pentecost to defend the coastline, not wanting to risk Striker Eureka's destruction. The Wei's and the Kaidonovsky's in Cherno Alpha move into position to engage Otachi. The Wei's are the first to spot Otachi and immediately activate Crimson Typhoon's triple saw blades in "Thundercloud Formation" after the Kaiju knocks them over with its tail. The triplets wound Otachi several times with the Jaeger's blades. The Wei's grapple with Otachi. Using a handstand maneuver, they rotate Crimson's lower body in a 180 degree turn and use the momentum to throw Otachi over to Cherno Alpha. The other Jaeger takes advantage the creature's weakness and begins pummeling the dazed Kaiju. As the triplets move to assist Cherno Alpha in eliminating Otachi, its tail grabs Crimson's Conn-Pod and crushes the head, killing Wei's in the process. The body of Crimson Typhoon sinks to the bottom of the harbor. Trivia *According to Travis Beacham "Tang" is a component to the triplet's family name, "Wei".Travis Beacham: The Wei Tang's As such, their names would likely be arranged as "Tang Cheung Wei", "Tang Hu Wei", and "Tang Jin Wei". *Crimson Typhoon was originally intended to be piloted by quadruplets. However, Guillermo Del Toro realized this was asking too much. He was amazed when identical triplets were found. Thus, extra camera effects were not needed anymore. *According to the Luu brothers, Crimson Typhoon's pilots were originally American females. However, according to Travis Beacham, they were originally intended to be Chinese females.Travis Beacham: Crimson Typhoon's original intended pilots *The Triplets screen time lasted approximately 3 minutes. *When asked about the survival of the Wei's and the Kaidonovskys, Travis Beacham confirms that none of them survived.Travis Beacham: Did Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha's pilots survive? *In the novelization, Stacker Pentecost states cranial damage to Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod it suggests that at least one of the Wei's might have survived Otachi's attack.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 224 Gallery Wei Tang Triplets.png Wei Triplets 02.png Wei Triplets 03.jpg Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon Crew.jpg Wei Triplets 01.png Wei Triplets Scan.png Wei Triplets Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Wei's jacket variations Pilot crimson 01.png|Cheung Wei Tang Pilot crimson 02.png|Hu Wei Tang Pilot crimson 03.png|Jin Wei Tang References Category:Rangers Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Deceased